Diamond
From Character Introduction: * They want to be like Bortz, and love to say odd things. * Cute representative. Top model. Diamond (ダイヤモンド) is one of the Gems who mainly does patrol duty. Despite their high offensive power, their toughness is second rate and they're easily broken. They're lovely and claimed by the Gems as fashion top model. Appearance Dia has a colorless scheme yet their gem's characteristic gives them a high light dispersion, thus the rainbow reflection. They wear either a winter or summer uniform depend on the season. They also wear standard black shoes with ribbons, and white long gloves with white thigh-high socks. Their hair is a cut medium bob, their eyebrows are thick and their eyelashes are long. They are very sparkly and blinding. They even sparkle during the night. Personality Diamond is very friendly, kind, and gentle. They have a very feminine way of talking. They're calm during battle, even when their situation isn't good. Yet they are actually insecure and frustrated with their current state which, though being the hardest, shatters easily, and wants to change. Dia dislikes being compared to Bortz although they admire their younger silbing a lot. Despite their loveliness, they're very stubborn and tend to be selfless in battle. From Bortz's point of view, Dia is always wandering around. They use a masculine first-person pronoun boku (僕). Story * Phosphophyllite asked Diamond advice for their work, and they suggest to changing what they normally does. They then broke their arm when fighting the Moon People and threw Phos far so they could run away. Bortz saved them both later. Dia and Bortz then fought the mysterious shell slug the Moon People threw, and broke its shell. * Diamond mistook the slug as Phos and began looking a way to bring Phos back. Cinnabar gave them an idea and later Dia asks the Gems to pull out the shell from pond and collect Phos' fragments. * Dia searched for Phos in their room only to find out that Phos had placed a doll in their bed. Later they told the rest of the Gems and joined the search in the sea. * They joined the winter hibernation like the other Gems. * Phos told Dia about they became Bortz's new teammate. They seemed shocked but then agreed. * Diamond fought "Shiro" the Moon 'People' and got broken. They became sad after that because they didn't have the chance to sleep with the fluffy Moon 'People' so Red Beryl made the, "Shiro" doll and gave it to them. * When three sunspots were spotted together at the same time, Diamond, Yellow Diamond, and Benitoite handled one together. Benitoite accidentally struck the vessel after becoming distracted by the Diamond's bantering. * One of the gems who accompanied Phosphophyllite to the moon. Relationships Diamond seems to spoil Phosphophyllite. They listen to them patiently and cares for them when they're sulking. When his blade was thrown and his arm broken, Diamond threw Phos and told him to run. It seemed because Phos tried to save Diamond's arm and got eaten, Diamond decided to look a way to bring Phos back. When they heard that Phos' plea to go to ocean got rejected, Dia planned to persuade sensei again together with Phos. Dia also accepted and was very understanding about Bortz and Phos being teammates, and asked Phos to take care that little one (Bortz), though later they said it was so frustrating (for them). Though Dia thinks Bortz is eccentric, they became angry when Phos talked crap about Bortz. They admire and loves Bortz but also envies them and hopes one day Bortz gets taken to the moon, since Bortz is always getting stronger yet they still feel useless in a fight despite their highest hardness. Bortz thinks of Diamond's insecurities as mindless thoughts and always yells at them for their reckless and inefficient battle style, but Diamond is too stubborn to listen to them. They once said to Phos that Bortz is the real diamond. Bortz sometimes calls Diamond 'Niichan'. The other gems know about Bortz and Diamond's strength situation and are kind enough to not mention it in front of Diamond. They also seem accustomed to hear them saying or doing odd things. Maybe because they were 'born' in the same year, Dia is more friendly to Cinnabar and wasn't afraid being near them. They can see what Cinnabar means between words much to Cinnabar's annoyance. Diamond says that Cinnabar talks about Phos more than he talked during the last century. They also likes to tease them about their 'crush' on Phos. Like how other Gems treat each other, it can be assumed that Dia has a nice relationship with his other brothers, especially the diamonds, and also likes and trusts their sensei. Morganite and Phosphophyllite once played a game against Diamond and Euclase and called them 'Team Eyebrows'. Gem Info * Mineral: Diamond * Chemistry: C * Color: Colorless Diamond (from the ancient Greek ἀδάμας – adámas, meaning "unbreakable", "proper", or "unalterable") is one of the best-known and most sought-after gemstones. Diamond is the only gem made of a single element: It is typically about 99.95 percent carbon. The other 0.05 percent can include one or more trace elements, which are atoms that aren't part of the diamond’s essential chemistry. Some trace elements can influence its color or crystal shape. The hardness of diamond and its high dispersion of light – giving the diamond its characteristic "fire" – make it useful for industrial applications and desirable as jewelry. It forms under high temperature and pressure conditions that exist only within a specific depth range (about 100 miles) beneath the earth’s surface. Diamond’s crystal structure is isometric, which means the carbon atoms are bonded in essentially the same way in all directions. Perhaps the most famous use of the diamond in jewelry is in engagement rings, which became popular in the early to mid 20th century due to an advertising campaign by the De Beers company, though diamond rings have been used to symbolize engagements since at least the 15th century. Diamond stone1.png|rough diamond Diamond stone2.png|polished diamond Diamond is the birthstone for April. Colorless diamond is also the gem that marks the 60th and 75th wedding anniversaries. Source: Wikipedia | GIA Trivia * Clear diamonds are usually used as engagement and wedding ring. Maybe that's why they're so sweet and lovely? * Diamond is said to be the hardest material on earth, similar to their obstinate trait in some situation. * It's actually the hardest natural material on earth. In 2003-2005 scientist create substance that 11% harder than diamond named ADNRs (Agregated Diamond Nanorods). ADNRs can happen naturally, but only from graphite upon meteoritic impact. Gallery Dia anime.jpg Dia anime2.jpg diamond 1.png|Anime's official render. Category:Characters Category:Gems